vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Vendetta Online Wiki
ALL INFO FLOATED FROM: http://www.vo-wiki.com This site is a growing source of information for the players of Vendetta Online. Here you will find guides, a FAQ, and other information that will be updated as the game is. Check out the Wikipedia Vendetta Online entry. If you want to edit pages all you have to do is create an account. The syntax can be found . Please feel free to fix grammar, spelling, and incorrect information. Also, check out the "What can I do" page to see what is going on that needs to be done. EDIT Hello friends! Welcome to the new VO-Wiki!!! I'm looking for discussion mods, chat mods, content mods (a combo of both), admins, coders, and translators! Please leave a message on my Message Wall if you're looking for a role or job. Feel free to begin correcting pages that have links relating to the other wiki. Furthermore, I'm beginning the haul of bringing all the images from the old wiki: located here. Make sure image names precisely match the filename, or else it won't be correctly rendered on this wikia. You can mass import images here: Mass Import. In order to make this look a bit more enticing, users who complete certain tasks will gain user rights as followed: 100 unique images (from the old wiki) added and correctly named: Discussion Mod 100 Unique images from other sources (VO Fourms, Ingame) and linked: Discussion Mod All stations images added (about 84): Chat Mod All ships images added: Chat mod All badges added: Discussion mod Galactic trade standard images added (about 100): Content mod 250 Images from the old wiki added: Content mod (the big boss of mods) 500 Or more images added: Sysop Admin Leave a message on my wall if you've completed one of these, I'll check- and give you a role accordingly. Documentation On Vendetta Online General FAQ - Frequently asked questions and answers on the game. Glossary - Common Words, used by Vendetta players. Rules - The rules of Vendetta. IRC - Where we are in IRC, and how to use the Vendetta relay bot. Factions - Information about the different factions and nations. Backstory - Vendetta Online's story on how we got here. Easter Eggs - Easter eggs that exist in Vendetta Online. ChangeLog - Changes made in the different versions of Vendetta Online. Plug-ins - player-made addons for Vendetta Online Combat Activities Pirating - So, you want to know about pirates? Yarrr! CtC - Information on the Capture the Cargo competition. Dueling - A quick guide to Duels and Dueling Etiquette. Border Combat - The front line of the war between the Serco and the Itani Player VS. Player - A quick guide to PvP in Vendetta. Hunting the Hive - How to do your part in the war against the Hive. Station Conquest - Several stations in the game can be captured by players Peaceful Activities Racing - The race tracks & large sponsored races such as the Deneb Run™. Mining - Guide to mining, along with equipment and ore info. Trading - How to trade and tips. Roleplaying - Get started with the role-playing aspect. Manufacturing - Some items can be created by players. Game Info Ships - A handy list of the types of ships in the game. Equipment - A handy list of the add-ons available in-game. Bots - The types of bots such as the hive and NPCs. Badges - A list of the discovered badges. Missions - The different missions and explanations. Stations - A list of stations by Faction. Systems - A list of Systems with information on special sectors. Guilds - Information on the guild system. Game's User Interface HUD - What each part of the HUD does. Station Interface - How to interact with stations PDA - Your omnipresent personal digital assistant Skins - User created skins. GTS - Galactic Trade Standard. The language of tomorrow. Binds - Aliases and Binds for the game. Navroutes - Useful navigation routes. Miscellaneous Player Contribution Corps - User created game content. Design Wiki - Devs' plans for the future (of vendetta). VPRpedia - A wiki on pirate activity, maintained by the Vipers. Strategy Guide - An Unofficial Online Guide. Serco Dominion - The Unofficial wiki of the Serco Dominion User Creations - User created fiction and artwork (not including ships) Player Designed Ships - Link to the images of player created ship concepts. Backstory in Japanese - Work in progress, Japanese translation of the backstory (日本語の裏話) Credits - You know, who did what around here.